You're Welcome Little Brother
by GirlOfLegend
Summary: When Danny comes home one night after a bad fight, Jazz is the only one that can help him. BrotherxSister bonding


**I've always been fond of Jazz as a character and hers and Danny's relationship is a weakness of mine. So I bring you this short one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom *goes and tries to buy it with the desperation that Vlad wants To buy I Packers with ***

* * *

Danny Fenton stumbled through the doorway to his house, nearly toppling over from exhaustion and the pain of walking. Red blood flowed in thick streams from various wounds on his body, soaking his clothes and staining them red. He didn't know how he was going to explain them to his parents so he could get them washed. He'd just have to throw them out. He's had to do it a couple times before, so it was nothing new.

He stumbled up the stairs to his room, biting his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. He couldn't risk waking his parents up. There would be hell to pay. And they'd just be overly concerned anyway. They shouldn't have to worry about him.

He was pretty sure his left leg was broken, judging by the agonizing pain coming from it and the way it was twisted sideways. Legs weren't supposed to bend that way, he was pretty sure. It made him sick just to look at it. He'd been up fighting Skulker since seven at night. The hunter ghost had jumped him on his way back from Tuckers. He somehow managed to grab him by the leg and throw him onto the ground, straight onto the hard sidewalk. He remembered the loud _snap _that had resonated through the night when he slammed into the concrete and the fact that he'd just gotten up and kept fighting, sucking Skulker into the Fenton thermos after a few more minutes. It was ten now. He'd just wasted precious hours of sleep that were rare enough for him already. He'd just have to take some pain killers( OK a lot of painkillers) and grin and bear it tomorrow at school.

He opened his door and collapsed on his bed, breathing heavily, relieved that he didn't have to support himself anymore. He just wanted to lay his head on his pillow and get some sleep, but he needed to wrap his leg first and clean himself up a bit. Leaving everything the way it was wasn't a very good idea. If his parents found him like this in the morning there was no doubt in his mind explanations would be demanded and he'd be rushed to the hospital.

So he made his way to the end of the bed, reaching underneath it for the bandages he kept on hand, when he heard the door open with a barely audible _creak._

"Danny?" Jazz asked curiously, walking into his room in her pale blue nightgown, her long red hair loose and flowing, sticking up in places from laying on her bed.

She gasped when she saw Danny, putting her hand to her mouth to silence herself. She knew the risks of waking her parents.

Her aqua blue eyes were wide with surprise as she walked over to the bed, wincing when she saw the condition of her younger brothers leg. "Danny, what happened!?" she loudly whispered, her eyes searching the room for something.

"Fight... Skulker," he muttered, feeling light headed. He retrieved the bandages from under the bed, unwrapping them like he had so many times before. He'd wasn't sure if just wrapping his leg would do it though. He'd never had an injury like this before and didn't really know how to deal with it.

"I can help you," Jazz said suddenly, her sisterly concern evident in her voice. "Give me those bandages."

Danny handed them over without protest, happy to let someone else besides him do this for a change. She told him to take off his shirt so she could clean his cuts with some peroxide she'd gotten from the bathroom. There were multiple gashes across his chest and on his back. They stung like hell when the peroxide touched them, but it would keep them from getting infected.

Wrapping his leg was all Jazz could do.

"You're going to have to go to the hospital in the morning," she said.

"What!? How are we going to explain things to mom and Dad?"

She shifted her feet nervously, her nightgown swishing around her legs. "I guess we could say you got mugged. You could say the guy had a ski mask on and you couldn't see his face. Sorry Danny, but I don't think there's anything else you can do. You have to get your leg fixed one way or another."

Danny nodded and lay back down on his bed. "Thanks Jazz."

" You're welcome little brother," she said.

* * *

Reviews are always awesome ;)


End file.
